


Breader not be too late

by UnJourTotOuTard



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bread, F/F, Food, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnJourTotOuTard/pseuds/UnJourTotOuTard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of buying bread at the same bakery LaFontaine is almost too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breader not be too late

Today, much like every day for the last two years LaFontaine gets bread from the tiny bakery down the block. Fresh out of the oven still warm and steaming. It's what they do first thing in the morning. They haven't missed a day since they first discovered the bakery called Perry's. No matter the day, the weather, their work schedule, their health or their despise of early mornings, they always go buy fresh baked bread. Sometimes buying some sweet pasteries for their bestfriend Laura. Over time they actually have started liking mornings because of it. They go not because of the bread. And not because of the pasteries.

They open the door to the bakery and a warm wave of air hits them. It is a nice change from the icy cold outside. They step into the bakery and the smell of fresh baked goods submerges them. It is the best smell they've ever had the pleasure of smelling. If by some way they could use science to botlle it they would. The bakery is small. A tiny table with two chairs stand in front of the window next to the door. They have often considered eating breakfast in the bakery but they never actually did it. The walls are covered with posters and paintings making the place look very homey.  A counter is in the back of the space, which is only two steps away from the table. The counter is transparents and shows a quite varied display of baked goods. Only a few of each but LaFontaine knows that in the backroom are plenty more croissants, cookies, sweet potato brownies (Laura's favorite), creampuffs, cupcakes, torsades, quiches, pies and more. Behind the counter, against the wall, are racks with all different kinds of breads. Plain white is their favorite. But the full grain is also delicious as well as the seasonal specials.

But it is not because the bread and the baked goods are that good that LaFontaine comes to the bakery every morning. Even if it is that good. No, they come because of the person selling the bread. Perry. A beautiful young woman. The most beautiful woman. Long curly red hair that they wish they could weave their hands through. The most gorgeous face they have ever seen. Eyes that make them feel all the things. Lips, often covered in red, that say  things sweeter than anything and everything in the bakery together. She even makes her usual turtleneck shirts look gorgeous. They could spend hours watching the woman at work, smiling at people, smiling at them. They must have spend hours watching that women throughout the last two years. Mesmerized by her beauty and delicatesse. It is only ten minutes at a time at most. Only while they wait for the people before them to buy their bread, the bakery is very popular despite it's small size, and while they buy their own. Never have they dared to engage in more than casual small talk with Perry. Never have they mustered enough courage to actually do what they want. What they want is to get to know this beautiful woman. To know more about her than how divine she looks and how wonderful her voice sounds when she wishes them good morning and takes their order, or how her smile makes them weak in the knees. But why would she want to know them, they are weird and unusual. They know Perry likes normal. They have figured that out about her over time. However, they are anything but normal. Honestly, they just do not feel worthy of Perry's attention and time.  
They wake up out of their daydreaming by that very voice they were just thinking about.  
"Good morning sweetie. What can I get you today?" Perry asks with a warm smile.  
LaFontaine does their best to not stumble over their words. Even after two years they still have a tendancy to mix up their sentences when at the bakery. Also they know they are blushing which doesn't make them any more confident.  
"Uh, can I get a plain white baguette please? And, uh, also a cookie please."  
"Yes you can dear, let me get that for you." The woman says still smiling her warmest smile and turns around to get the bread. She wraps it in thin white paper with the Perry's logo on it, just like she does every morning. She does it with such delicacy and care, something LaFontaine is still fascinated by. She turns back around putting the bread down before taking a cookie out of the counter and putting it in a small brown paper bag.  
"You know" she says while packing the cookie carefully. They notice her smile has faded slightly.  
"I'm going to miss seeing you every morning. You always come by, every morning without exception, I like that." She looks up at LaFontaine and they can see something that could be sadness in her eyes. It takes LaFontaine some time to register what she just told them. Firstly because it is not usual smalltalk. Secondly, what!?  
"Going to miss me? Are you going somewhere?" They ask confused.  
"Yes, I'm opening another bakery on the other side of town. I'm going to be working there for some time." LaFontaine takes a few seconds to let what the woman just told them sink in. They slowly realize they won't be seeing her every morning anymore. Suddenly they feel like they have been plunged into an ice-cold pool. They open their mouth to say something but no words come out. After two years of telling themselves to just do it, just talk to her, just ask her out. They know she is not with anyone so that's not an excuse. And now they're too late. Now she is going away.  
They just stare blankly at the woman holding the bread and the cookie. Seeing LaFontaine isn't in a state to say anything she continues,  
 "I'm happy about being able to open another bakery but I must admit seeing you every day was nice. It was normal and that made me happy. I like normal."  
Did LaFontaine make her happy? Did they understand that right? They, strange weird LaFontaine, made her happy by buying her bread everyday. That seems to snap them out of their state of silence.  
"For someone who likes normal so much you are quite extraordinary."  
They don't know where that came from, but they most definitely just said that. Realising what they just said they blush an almost impossible shade of red. But to their surprise, so does Perry. This time it is Perry who stays silent. They stare at eachother for a few awkward moments before LaFontaine blurts out,  
"Wouldyoumaybewanttogooutsometime withmeforcoffeeorsomethingIdon'tknowmaybe?"  
They have a tendancy to stumble over their words when faced with Perry, but this is bad. All the courage they got out of nowhere before was now gone, back to nowhere.  To make matters worse Perry starts to giggle. They look at the floor. What they wouldn't give to be sucked into it right about now. This was bad. Worse than they could ever imagine. Perry's giggle is magnificent. They register that much through their profound embarrasment.  
"Yes." Is all Perry says.  
LaFontaine's eyes snap up, eyes wide and incredulous. "Really?"  
Perry still looks very flustered but the smile on her face is something LaFontaine has never seen before. If they thought her smile was radiant before nothing had prepared them for this.  
"To be honest I expected you to ask a long time ago. But you didn't. So I started thinking you maybe just liked the bread." Perry admits softly.  
"I do, I do like the bread. But I like you too."  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or why my brain did this. It's honestly gross. I was not prepared for cute but cute came to me.


End file.
